Just another rock
by smilo
Summary: Story of a guy who tries to live a normal life. Can he survive the outcome?
1. prologue

Another Day, Another Rock

Disclaimer: I don't own almost anything that I write about, anime, video games, cartoons, friends, family, life, and any other that I could think of. I do own a character, and the plot (which will be very confusing and ,hopefully, at the same time kind of cool)

Author's note: This is not me, the author. His name is anonymous, but he prefer to be called Leo after book three. right now, he prefer to call "El Dude"

Book 1: Learning the ropes

Prologue

Hello, my name is Leo. I have just a normal person who has a normal day as anyone else. I like to pretend I am someone else, who is more powerful, and more respectful. I also have too much stuff in my mind, so normally, if I am thinking, it will sound like a retarded guy (no offence to them, since I was bullied by kids just because I was retarded.) and would look like a script for a movie (luckily, it won't happen for a bit)

Would you ever believe what happened to me? Or should I say, "What happened to the world?" All it took was a dark and stormy night. The night where Fiction went to reality. Our reality, not yours (Ha-Hah!).Every single game, video, and show came to life. Even the DS, SP, PSP games appeared (How did they get the power to get out? I still don't know)

At first it sounds so cool to talk to Sailor moon, or ask Ike who his favorite girl, or hit Edge with the TV just because he banned Undertaker from WWE. However it isn't all fun and games (however, it was kind of funny telling Fire Emblem characters that we are the legendary tacticians.) There are big consequences.

No, they don't eat.

No, they don't crap.

No, they don't sleep.

Yes, they have super powers

No, everyone actually got along (I meant the characters, good and evil)

BTW, there is a war for controlling humans (from our reality) and making them slaves. They found out that humans (ours) want to make them slaves ,and used them for our pleasure. They said that the only way to stop us is to make us slaves, and be governed by the characters (Um... who could have told them that? am why is there a sign saying that it was my fault?)

Leo was handed a paper from a person who works at GEXtv

Yes, during my air on GEXtv , I did say humans are evil, and the men are fucking anywhere and everywhere. I also said that they are fucking their family, little kids, babies, animals, and things (I just can't believe that I saw a girl having sex with a laptop. I thought I done it all)

Gets handed another paper

Yes, I also told to my teammates the horror of humans (I still can't sleep when Ike, Sothe, and the Laguz near me. I still get nightmares.)

Leo goes into a state of shock and starts having nightmares

crying Please, Ike, I promise not to touch the girls, please Ike don't kill me, please DON'T!

gets out of shock where was I? ah yes.

Yes, I own GEXtv, and I am the founder of the channel.

Yes, I am the general manager of Raw.

Yes, I do wrestle, as "Leo Showstopper," and have a teammate named "Doppelganger" and we are called "Smash Brothers"

Yes, I did find a way to return The Undertaker and find a way to get Kane to calm down. It was Captain America, while I thought it was his child.

What else am I missing?

Yes, I do drugs, and the last time I was on drugs, I was human (to make long story short, only on reality worlds including you guys have drugs, and poo in the water. the last time the water was very clean from drugs was in before the formation or creatures)

Yes, I am a guy, male to the smart people

Yes I am a human

_Was _a human

I now fight for nobody since the humans actually want to kill the characters, and the characters have no choice but to kill them, and if they don't, they will die.

Yes, I have many names: Leo, Leonardo, Rafael, Pac man, Sothe, Ike, Mario, Luigi, Link,Inuyasha, Captain commando, Ephraim, Blade,Max, Shawn Michael, Undertaker, L,Punisher, "El Dude," Sakura, Naruto, and many others that I don't know of.

At first, I was called "El Dude," but now, I prefer to be called Leo, since I stole Leo's body (Leonardo from TMNT)

I'll tell you why I transform and why I am the only person who can actually defy the laws of physics, mortals, demons, and why the only reason I am still living is through the seven sins, and through chaos. anybody else should've consumed by darkness and lost their souls. not me. Thank you Atrix Von Kreiver, and thank you Lord of the Rings:The two towers (GBA).

Hopefully I remember the night it happened...

"Oh Micaiah," I said, while I was at my computer, masturbating seeing Micaiah getting gang bang by a group of strangers, while reading in Japanese, "I wish that I can fuck you, but if wasn't for Sothe waiting his moment to kill me in an instant after the rape, and if I wasn't a coward." I also wished I understood what they were talking about, but it might just say the girl saying no, and the guys saying if not, then they will their friends, or something like that.

I have a bad habit. I tend to play the Nintedo Wii and read downloaded porn. The reason is because my parents work the nightshift and the computer is near the TV.Good thing that this thing only happens to me at least once a month. I prefer to play the Nintedo Wii and Game Boy Color at the same time (I don't have enogh money for the DS nor GBA crying a bit)

The bad thing it was dark and I heard it was raining very hard outside. I turned off the computer, and put on the weather channel. I hope that there was no thunderstorms (Lightings scare me).

The weather channel has no one, talking about the weather. it just showed how the weather is in Oregon. Sigh. The weather channel said that there is a thunderstorm on Earth. I can't risk my computer, it cost too much. My Wii, however, I didn't care too much, I got it as a birthday gift. I actually played it during the thunderstorms.

It was kind of funny. Playing Radiant dawn while I was masturbating about Macaiah (yes, I washed my hands before using the Wii remote.) That game is hard! Actually, I am playing it on easy!! What the Fuck!? I thought it could be easy, normal at best. Did the American games gor normal, hard, and insane?

I don't know.I don't care.And it doesn't make a difference. (I like to say this phrase. I forgot who said this, but I want to know his name!)

Then, lighting appeared, near my home. It was scary. I actually hid behind my sofa, forgetting to turn off the Wii, the TV, and Cable. The lighting hit all the powerlines and the atennas (not my house, the atennas in portland), turning off all the energy from the city. normally, it should happen like this. However, this was different. the lightning was everywhere on Earth. To make it worse, the lightnings were actually was aiming for the TVs. mine was affected (mine was actually at the window)

The lighting stopped. It was still raining, hard. it was scary.

I thought that it was still safe, so I played on

"I need to play this game to calm myself down, even after the thunderstorms." I said , trying to calm myself down., "At least the games won't ever betray me."

I know it was weird, but when I was little, I made a pact to not make new friends unless they were video games or people who loved to play games.

Afeter I passed a level, I was talking to the game, (I hope it doesn't sound too creepy) "When will they ever learn. the real leader of Daein is Soren, and the true Apostle is Macaiah."

It was kind of dumb. I know they won't talk to me.

_Super Lee_ I thought, _I hope where ever you are, you are being a hero._ I kind of like thinking about my guardian angel. He was a imaginary person who saved my life. He told me to trust video games for tell will save my life. I was saved by them, once.

I tried to do the next level, but It was very grim.

"How can I pass this level?" I said, "I need help! who can help me?"

I know it was sad, but the game is hard!! the reason, was I wanted to save the characters from deletion, and it was getting harder by the minute.

"Micaiah, if you can predict the outcome of the game," I said, "then help me out! tell me who to move!"

The next thing that happened shocked me, the picture of Micaiah appeared and said "Move Jill and save Edward. Sothe has a better chance but, he will get hit."

Did Micaiah help me out on the level? I must have been lucky to get this game. I did as she told me, which for what I see, Edward was blocking Micaiah, Sothe was near her, but not enough to guard her, and if she dies, then it is game over. either way, I will lose a chracter one way or another. since Jill was near to Edward, when it was Jill's second movement, it ony showed one place to move her, the same place she was. I placed her there.

then it was the enemy's turn. The enemy went and attacked Micaiah. almost attacked Micaiah. Sother moved one pace forward, to protect Micaiah.

_I don't think this should happen._ I thought._ does this game has human error? maybe it is voice activated, but there is no microphone. Maybe the game can read lips. Makes no sense, but if it worked before, it could work again._

"If you guys can hear me," I said to the game, "can you get out of the game?"

first a picture of Sothe appeared at the bottom of the screen. Then Sothe said " will you let us come to your house?"

"Yes," I said, "as long as some of them want to be out in the rain, where the lightings are." I am afraid of lighting. hopefully they are not.

I did not expect this, but the characters are coming out from the TV.

Author's note: not a good prolouge, but still good enough. will this person be happy of the outcome? will he get some action with Micaiah? What is the person real name?


	2. Filler 1

Filler: Plan

Author: yes, it is a filler

Leo: Hello readers, my name is Leo Showstopper. I am the main character of the story "Just another Rock." I have at least eight books that I wanted to write about. the first books is going to be about how I gain the powers of another person and how Super Lee told Every single toon to not kill me, or hurt me. Yet the toon killed me, three times. The third time, it gave me super powers, which is almost as strong as Max. The second book would be about how I became a toon, from a show called "Spiral," which it is about a guy saving some people, just because his brother said he was the best. I didn't see that. I saw that those people killed his brother, and as that person, I wanted revenge. Few days later, Yugi appeared to me and wanted to ask me a few questions. At first, I didn't recognized him, until I remember something about him. Yes, it was his hair. Then, he and his buddies wanted to observe me, putting in a new environment. I had my memory, but I acted as if I forgotten my memory. Then, some dudes wanted to kill the buddies, and I saved them, exposing that I have superpowers. They believed that it was weird that I had powers because I didn't show any powers. Book three would be about How I gained the body of Sothe, a character from Fire Emblem, and by teacher Micaiah, a hermaphrodite. She showed me on how to be a man. I also learned to be a Rouge. It turns out that She was abusing me, and I tried to run away. In book four, In a chance to escape, I went to school, in another universe, where I met a girl trying to be like her idol, Anna from Shaman King. I helped her to be the best Anna that she could be. Meanwhile, I was doing a lot training: Ninjas, Mechas, Sex craft, Demon Slayer, and some other stuff. I also had a scholarship to be sadistic in S&M university. It turns out to be a trap, and wanted to make every person in there slaves. I escaped. In book five, I was down in the dumps, trying to hide from every one. I didn't trust anyone, until he showed up. His name is Atrix Von Kreiver. he showed me the ways of a paladin. I became friends there and was happy. Then one day, a creature took me away from that place. Her name was Gardevoir. In book six, I became torchic and helped out other pokemon, which was kind of good, until it came the day for me to leave. In book seven, I gained enough power to shift powers, so I traded Leo's body with mine to relax. It was fun until Leo wanted his body back. We fought and I was victorious. In book eight, I had gain a job from the WWE, to be a manager for RAW. that is where I got the last name, Showstopper, from my idol, HBK (heart break kid, Shawn Michaels) and was the person in the Elimination chamber, and challenged CM Punk for the belt. Meanwhile, I was in two other matches, one was with Chris Jericho, and the other one with Edge, in three stages of Hell. I want to tell you more, but I have to save some for my fillers. My fillers would be about some of the secret life I have, one of them is this one. I will tell you one of my fillers. I married to my daughter, and

_(Micaiah then appeared)_: Leo, just tell them the reason why you are telling this.

_Leo is shocked to see Micaiah here (how can he see when he is in a story with no pictures? )_

Leo: Micaiah, why are you here?

Micaiah: I came here to tell you to delete this story and start where I met you.

Leo:_(angry)_ No way! I am not doing that!! I don't want to start where a little boy was raped by an old hag!

Micaiah: I am not old!

Leo: If you were Laguz, but as a human, you are supposed to be wrinckly and a turn off for all men!

Micaiah: fuck you!

Leo: besides, I don't know how to make Lemons...

Miacaiah: Oh...

_(Then Yugi appeared)_

Yugi: How about the second book? I read and has parts where you can learn to write Lemons.

Leo: No. I need to finish the first book. besides, all you want is to make an appearance.

Yugi: true...

Leo: besides, you want to see the Undertaker take your life?

Yugi: It didn't happen.

Leo: Did you forget that I was in the movie_The Return of Elvis Presley?_ the best cursed horror film ever created, and if said any of the people's name, it will cursed your life for good? or if you see the end credits, The Grim Reaper will appear and will take your soul for seeing the names? And the only people who are safe from this curse is the people who was in the movie. I bet you forgotten that if anyone watched the movie, form start to end, then they will be fearful and will become mindless zombies?

Yugi: (_Too shocked to speak)_ Then... who were you in the movie?

Leo: I am Fatso

_Then Max appeared as The Undertaker_

Max: I can't believe of that cursed movie. The last time I was called, I was talking to Fatso, with four stupid people, but Fatso saved their lives. wait a moment_ (Getting into Character) (Speaking in deep voice) _Who Dares Speak of the Name?

Leo: It is I Fatso, and I came to speak of a favor

Max (as The Undertaker): What is it Fatso? what do you want me to do?

Leo: send these people called Yugi and Micaiah to Hell.

_(The moment Leo said it, The Undertaker took Yugi and Micaiah to Hell, before they got a chance to say anything)_

_(Max got off character)_

Max: They were a pieces of shit, right?

Leo: yep.

Max: You do know they are not in Hell, right?

Leo: As long as they will take a loooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg time to get here, I don't give a rat's ass.

_(Max gave Leo a rat's ass)_

Max: I do, but I don't care

_Then the Princess Serena, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda (Peach and Zelda are Leo's fake mommies)_

Peach: Why are you putting us as secret lives?

Max: _(to Leo)_ What The Fuck?!? I thought you are going to put them in your story!!

Leo: They are...

Max: I saw that You are going to put Atrix Von Kreiver that helped you be good. I also remember that when are you going to tell them that you are a pocket monster, Blaziken. How is that going to fit in the story?

Leo: _( To The girls)_ Did you remeber that day I met you? I had a Paladin's Armor, right?

The three girls: yes

Leo: The last time you saw me, didn't you see that I was taken away by an evil creature that nobody ever reconized? and you girls thought that I was going crazy just because I was seeing a ghost?

The three girls: yes

Leo: That ghost is a pokemon, in which her name is Gardevoir. I just didn't want to say of all the lemons I have planned for the readers. I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Max: You also forgot to say that most of those lemons involved you getting treated as a slave. By the way: How are you able to convince 8 year old Kari, from Digimon, to fuck you in the ass?

Leo: _( to Max)_ I want to know how do you fuck a centaur, and I will tell you during my secret life stories.

Max: Then why are you ashamed of having married to your daughter Lyn?

Leo: Nope. I don't to talk about me being a nomad. that is part two.

Max: how about you being Ephraim?

Leo: same as being a nomad.

Max: it makes no sense because you had your horse before you became the manager of RAW.

Leo: it also made no sense to have The Undertaker take revenge of his follower, just because I took the WWE Hall of Fame belt, and wanted to give it back to him.

The Undertaker: I still want a rematch!!!

Leo: I told you I gave your belt back

Max: you also broke the record of WrestleMania, 1 million wins and one loss.

Leo: I gave back your belt, ok?

Max: oh... and the part where you find a new world?

Leo: that is part three.

Max: are you making any changes?

Leo: No, it goes on as planned.

_(The Elvis Presley appeared)_

Elvis: I heard you got a new deal, to make mini stories in your stories.

Leo: I do, for every five chapters.

Max: I only got it for every ten chapter

Elvis:I heard that the fillers will be better than the stories.

Max: So?

Elvis: I have no fillers!!

Leo: That's ok...

Max: you will have tons of rest...

Elivs: Hope you are right... BTW: the producers said it was supposed to be half a page long, and if it wasn't for these people, then you would have continued with the rest of the story.

Max _(SHOUTING)_ : LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! what the fuck!?!? you knew all of this!!!

Leo: How the fuck should I know? I barely got the news!!

Elvis: That's right. The producers told me to give you this letter.

_(Max and Leo grabbed the letter. the opened the letter and started reading it.)_

Max: I'm sorry Leo

Leo: you're welcome. by the way, when are you going to marry to Miko Mino, from La Blue Girl?

Max: until I become a human...

Will Elvis Get tons of rest? will Pac-Man ever make an appearence? Will Leo's best friend appear?

Will Max ever rape Serenity? Will we ever find out why Leo is a masochist? Why didn't Princess Serena talked in this filler? tune in to find out!


End file.
